Angel Watching Over Me
by Ashley5
Summary: ** New Teaser** V/H romance Final Chapter! Find out what their future holds. Read a short teaser for the sequel to find out what happens next.
1. Alone

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Couple: V/H, of course  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the character therein. But you knew that.  
  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki sighed as she stared out the window at the night sky. She tried to focus on the pinpoints of brightness as a pounding headache joined the burning throb in her lower back. Resting her forehead against the cool glass, she sighed again, feeling much older than her twenty-two years.  
  
Her gaze drifted to the brown prescription bottle that rested on the small kitchen table. If she took two, the pain would be gone, and maybe she could get some sleep. But she hated the way they made her feel, all cottony and heavy at the same time. It became a game with her to see how long she could resist before the pain brought her down.  
  
Hitomi returned her attention to the stars. It was a beautiful night, bright and clear. Not so long ago nights like this, when the moon was full and glowing, she would slip outside to run. The night breezes would drift over her skin as memories floated through her mind, light and airy as feathers. And for awhile, her soul would feel at peace.  
  
But that was before the accident, when she'd still thought of herself as a strong person. Now she felt lucky to hobble through her little apartment without falling down or knocking something over. Or she would feel lucky if she could feel anything at all.  
  
She twisted slightly, trying to ease the sharp pains in her back, but they were there to stay. She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. So what if she was in pain? Who cared that everyone that she'd ever cared about had abandoned her?  
  
Hitomi's breath came in harsh gasps as she fought herself. The answer was always the same.  
  
No one. She was alone, as she deserved to be.  
  
With an angry sob, she reached for the pills.  
  
  
A/N: This part is short because the next part is long. I couldn't combine them, and quite frankly, I think it's more dramatic this way. But it doesn't matter what I think, it matters what you think. So R/R!! 


	2. Make A Wish

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Couple: V/H, of course  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the character therein. But you knew that.  
  
This is my first Esca fic, and my first all-romance fic, so all helpful F/B is greatly appreciated.  
  
  
Van Fanel, king of Fanelia, halted in his tracks. His jaw hung open and for a horrifying instant, he thought he might faint. He blinked hard once, then again, at the sight before him.  
  
The people who had just shouted "Surprise!" began to smile and laugh at the astounded look on Van's face. From one corner of the room a familiar flash of orange caught his eye. Merle made her way to his side, a large grin on her face.  
  
"Happy birthday, Lord Van," she said, grabbing his arm to pull him farther into the room. He was still in shock, taking in the familiar faces that filled the room. There was Allen, and beside him, the twelve-year-old Chid. Millerna stood just behind her nephew, her arm clasped gently by a smiling Dryden. Eries and a giggling Celena completed the group.  
  
Finally his shock began to fade and a smile curved his lips. Looking down at Merle, he raised an eyebrow. "This was the super important emergency that absolutely couldn't wait?"  
  
Merle kept right on grinning; not the slightest bit repentant. Van had been working much too hard the past seven years. Rebuilding Fanelia was hard work, but Van had been determined to restore it to what it had been before the war.  
  
Now that it was nearing completion, Merle knew he needed a break. She'd gotten together with Millerna, who had become a good friend, to think of ideas. When they'd talked about Van's upcoming birthday, Merle had remembered a conversation she'd had with Hitomi. They'd been talking about the differences between Gaea and the Mystic Moon when birthdays had come up. Hitomi had explained about surprise parties, presents, cakes, even wishing on the candles. Merle had thought it sounded like a strange thing to do, but a fun kind of strange.  
  
So together, she and Millerna had schemed, getting Van's closest friends to come, thinking of ways to keep it all a secret. Apparently that part had been a success, judging by the stunned look on Van's face. But the effort was worth it to see Van smiling and looking more like the Van of years ago.  
  
The party passed quickly as they gave Van his gifts and teased him about his earlier shock. But the highlight was definitely the cake, a stunning creation decorated with a warrior and a dragon. Twenty-three thin candles rested in the thick frosting, having been made especially for this occasion.  
  
When it was time to blow them out, Van stared silently into the flames for a long moment. There was only one thing he wanted had ever wanted. The reason he'd worked hard to restore his home. Van pictured her in his mind, her green eyes glowing as she turned to smile at him.  
  
With a deep breath, he blew as hard as he could. His eyes were shut tightly as he silently whispered his wish. When he looked, not a flame remained. He smiled a little at his thoughts as a servant began to pass out pieces of the cake.  
  
No one noticed the smoke from the candle shift sharply as it drifted to the ceiling. It swirled into patterns, looking almost like a woman's smiling face, before it faded away.  
  
  
A/N: I took liberty with a few things Gaen in this part. And I'll probably do it again in future parts. So if you notice inconsistencies, it's just stuff I needed to twist around to make the story work. 


	3. Trying To Forget

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Couple: V/H, of course  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the character therein. But you knew that.  
  
A/N: Okay, I said Chapter 2 was the long one, but this one is, I think, longer. And the next one is even longer. They should make up for any smaller ones I throw in.  
  
REQUEST: This doesn't apply quite yet, but the sooner I figure it out, the sooner more parts get written. The question is simple; should there be a bad guy/ accident/ tramatic event? Basically, I could make this entire thing nothing but a romance with no real point beyond getting Van and Hitomi together. I want to know if anyone who is reading this wants more than that. Someone saving the day/country/world. Any ideas would be so helpful.  
  
  
  
Hitomi kept her eyes locked on the computer screen as Yukari bustled about the kitchen, putting together a quick lunch. She tapped a few keys, pretending to work to keep from having to talk.  
  
Yukari crossed the small distance between the kitchen and what passed for a living room/study. She placed a plate of sandwiches on the edge of Hitomi's desk then took a seat. When Hitomi didn't look up, Yukari sighed.  
  
"I'm going to head to the grocery store now. It'll only take a half-hour or so." She bit her lip, then continued quickly in a cheerful voice. "You could come along. If you don't want to use your cane, we could take your chair. It'll fit right in the back of the van. And if you're not too tired, you could come with to pick up the kids. And I know Amano would love to have you over for dinner."  
  
Hitomi was silent for a moment before answering. "No thanks." She closed the window she'd been using, then opened a new one.  
  
Yukari tried again. "We could go shopping. You've lost some weight, so you could use some new clothes. I'll bet you could fit into some really cute outfits."  
  
Hitomi could just picture it. The looks of pity as Yukari pushed her in her wheelchair. Struggling to try on clothes no one would see her wear. Her voice was colder and sharp when she snapped, "I said no. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Yukari get to her feet. As she made her way to the door, she called over her shoulder; "I'll be back soon. You should try to eat something." The door clicked closed behind her.  
  
Hitomi slumped in her chair, no longer pretending interest in the screen before her. It was like this every time Yukari came to visit. She tried to include Hitomi in different things, but all it did was remind her of what she was missing out on.  
  
Her parents had decided to move to a warmer climate a couple of summers ago. Then her brother got accepted into a school with a lot of extracurricular activities that kept him occupied most weekends and breaks. Yukari had Amano and their three kids to keep her busy.  
  
The accident had ruined Hitomi's track career in one flash of squealing tires and shrill screams. Now all she had was a cramped apartment she rarely left and a freelance job as an at-home secretary for a couple of small businesses.  
  
Her movements stiff and deliberate, Hitomi closed out her program and shut down the computer before struggling to her feet. Ignoring the cane resting nearby, she shuffled slowly to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her, then collapsed onto her bed.  
  
She lay there for a long time, listening to the sounds of Yukari returning and putting things away. She'd called out once, but when Hitomi didn't answer, she'd finished up and left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hitomi didn't move for a long time after she heard Yukari leave. The sky had darkened and the first stars had begun to show themselves before she stirred. Hobbling to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, meeting the eyes of her reflection.  
  
Her hair was longer than she'd worn it in high school, though the chin length bob was still considered short. She had a lost a lot of weight and her face showed it. Her cheekbones stood out sharply, as did the dark circles beneath her eyes. Eyes that held more shadows than they should.  
  
Switching off the light, Hitomi limped back into the bedroom. Almost immediately her gaze landed on the small shelf holding her track awards. Anger swirled through her, eating away all her restraint. Grabbing the closest container handy, a small duffel bag, she made her way across the room. One sweep of her hand cleared the shelf, its contents clanking into each other as they landed in the bag.  
  
Still held by the anger, Hitomi searched the room. Her stopwatch and sneakers soon joined the trophies and ribbons. All her track suits followed.  
  
As she finished pulling the suits from the closet, she caught sight of another small bag resting in the back corner. She didn't have to look to know what it contained. She remembered packing it like it had happened yesterday.  
  
When she'd first returned from Gaea, there's been a link between Van and herself. She felt what he felt, the excitement, the worry, and even the pride. But as the months passed, the connection faded, leaving Hitomi feeling more alone than ever.  
  
It was almost four years after her return, more than half of them with nothing from Van that she'd had enough. If he was moving on with a life that didn't include her, she would do the same. It took less than fifteen minutes to gather all the reminders together. Her tarot cards, pager, even the uniform she'd worn, all found their way into the bag.  
  
Back then, she'd been unable to part with them completely, so she'd put them out of sight in the closet. She'd only seen it once more, nearly a year later. Then a single, white feather had joined the rest. That was the day she'd truly given up hope.  
  
After only a second's hesitation, Hitomi grabbed that bag, too. If she put them in the hallway now, they'd be gone by tomorrow afternoon, thrown out by neighbors all too happy to help her out. It was slow going, but she was determined to get it done tonight, before she could change her mind.  
  
She was halfway to the door when a wave of dizziness swept over her. As darkness engulfed her in crashing waves, a moan was torn from her throat. Hitomi crumpled to the floor, the name she whispered no more than a fragile thread of sound.  
  
"Van!"  



	4. Decision Made

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Couple: V/H, of course  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the character therein. But you knew that. I hope.  
  
  
Van sat at ease in the saddle, allowing the swaying motion of the horse to lull him into a state of drowsiness. The long rides were one of the most trying parts of these good will visits. He would always find himself thinking of how much easier it would be to spread his wings and fly to his destination. But people were still wary of his heritage, even those that he called friends.  
  
There was nothing to distract himself with, merely tress and bushes, then more trees and bushes. If they were all lucky, the occasional small forest creature would dash across the path for a moment's reprieve from the monotony.   
  
"Van!"  
  
Van whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the voice. Merle was seated in the carriage, head lolling, obviously asleep. There were no other women with them. He waited, but the sound didn't come again. For a moment there, he could have sworn it was Hitomi calling his name.  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to put his mind back on track. He only thought it was Hitomi because he'd been thinking about her. Ever since making his wish, thoughts of her had filled his mind.  
  
He was still thinking about it hours later, when the group finally stopped for the night. Van sat staring into the fire. Merle was beside him, saying something, but he couldn't make himself focus on her words. He just kept hearing that voice, sounding so tired and scared.  
  
"Lord Van, are you listening?"  
  
Van turned to face an annoyed looking Merle. During the past years, she had continued her habit of staying close by his side at all possible times. And surprisingly she had come to enjoy the endless meetings with his advisors. Merle had a good instinct about what things needed to be done to improve their country. The past few years had seen her become one of the few people whose opinions really mattered.   
  
Which meant making her angry was not a good idea. Especially since she had more of an idea what was expected of him than he did.  
  
Van rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he answered. "Sorry Merle. Could you say that again?"  
  
She repeated her earlier statements, though she didn't seem very happy about it. She finished up by reminding him of the meeting's importance. "If this goes well, it may bring more people into Fanelia. Which is exactly what we want, remember?" He nodded obediently, not adding that nothing else would make him endure so many pompous social rituals. "Good."  
  
Later that night when everyone else had retired to their bedrolls, Van made his way deeper into the forest. He needed some space, some time to think. A large boulder jutting from the forest floor provided the perfect spot.  
  
He quickly scaled its rough side, finding the top slanted with a faint depression just right for reclining comfortably. Crossing his arms behind his head, Van gazed through the interlocking branches at the larger of the two moons hanging above him.  
  
Every time he saw it, all he thought about was Hitomi. If he were in the mood to be completely honest with himself he would admit that almost everything reminded him of her. Even Fanelia did.  
  
When she chose to go home, he knew it was something she had to do, something he would have done had he been in her situation. And though he prided himself in being unselfish enough not to ask her to stay, he knew it was only because he thought she would be coming back. Even after he gave him her pendant and he knew it was the only way for her to return, he didn't falter in his belief that she would be waiting for him when they both finished what had to be done.  
  
But rebuilding a country provided a lot of physical labor with plenty of time to think. What did he really have to offer her here? A destroyed country struggling to get back on its feet and an uncertain future bound to be plagued by problems. How could he ask her to leave her home and everything she knew just for him? Van knew he couldn't.  
  
So he'd worked hard, maybe harder than he should have to rebuild what had once been. As the months turned to years, sometimes only thoughts of Hitomi had kept him from giving up. Dreams of the life they would have together kept him going when nothing seemed to go right.  
  
Now Fanelia was almost finished. The population was growing, the people were content, and finances were stable. But he still couldn't work up the nerve to take the final step and offer his heart and soul to someone who, for all he knew, hadn't given him a second thought during the past seven years. She might even be married to someone else and less than welcoming of any interruption of her life.  
  
Van dropped a hand to rub the burning ache over his heart. He couldn't bear to think of Hitomi, his strong, loyal, loving Hitomi being all that with someone else. Up until now, not knowing had seemed better than facing a rejection.  
  
But now he knew the wait was killing him by degrees. One way or the other, he had to see this to the end.  
  
And soon.  
  
A/N: Another part down. I was trying to give you an idea of what their lives (Van and Hitomi) were like during the past seven years without making it too boring. Now we can get to the new stuff. And I've read a lot of stories where Merle is still just the lovable, protective sidekick she's always been. I think she would still have those traits, but she doesn't strick me as someone who would allow herself to be useless. And since she does spend all her time with Van, her becoming an advisor didn't seem too farfetched. Please R/R!!  



	5. Rescued

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Couple: V/H, of course  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the character therein. But you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the the couse it takes.   
  
Hitomi tried to lie still, but the ground beneath her didn't seem to want to cooperate. Everything tipped and swayed, threatening to hurl her back into oblivion if she dared to move.  
  
She was cold. That much she knew. Her hands were numb and her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. Countering that, her back felt like it was resting on a burning stove.  
  
Hitomi could feel something beneath her cheek. Something familiar, but out of place. This something was damp against her face; its scent filled her nose.  
  
She tried to move, to turn her head away. All that accomplished was to set a thousand tiny men to pounding against her skull. Her stomach flipped and dived, dragging a moan from her throat.  
  
Suddenly she knew she was no longer alone. Someone was there; gentle hands moved her onto her back. She tried to protest, but couldn't. Hitomi opened her eyes to an unfocused world. A face swam somewhere above her, familiar and strange at the same time. Some dim part of her mind told her it was someone that she knew.  
  
A name popped into her head. "Amano?" she managed to mumble, the word faintly slurred.  
  
"Shhh, I've got you. Hang on, Hitomi. Everything will be all right."  
  
Before she surrendered to the pain, Hitomi sighed. She was safe now. Finally she could rest.  
  
  
****  
  
Allen Schezar had seen a lot of things in his life. Wars, death, suffering, joy, peace, and love. They all had their places during different times in his past.  
  
As he rode slowly away from Austoria, he reflected upon the brighter of those memories. The return of his sister to him. Peace finally coming to Gaea. The fact that he had good friends to spend time with.  
  
A grin crossed his handsome face as he thought of that one. It brought to mind the party last night. To see Van so obviously so tongue-tied and astounded was not something he would soon forget.  
  
But for a moment, when he blew out the candles, there had been something infinitely sad bout Van. It wasn't hard to figure out that his friend had been thinking about Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi. Funny how he didn't seem to think of her so very much lately. She'd changed the way he looked at women forever. No longer were they just weak, defenseless souls waiting to be saved. Now he saw them as individuals, with their own merits and faults, the same as any man.  
  
He'd thought that he loved her, and in a way he had. But Allen knew now that what he'd felt for her was a mixture of friendship, respect, and admiration. Never having felt those things toward a woman before, he'd assumed they must be something else. Love was the only thing that fit the bill.  
  
Van was another story. Even now Allen could tell the young king thought her often. Whenever Allen visited Fanelia, he'd noted the always-present pendant worn proudly around his neck. The way Van's face softened when they spoke of the war against Zaibach. His newfound penchant for stargazing, especially in his most hectic times. But for all that, he never spoke her name, as though keeping it to himself to be cherished.  
  
Allen smirked to himself. Now he knew he was getting soft. Prosing on about true love and devotion. He shook his head. He'd always wondered what kept Van from asking Hitomi to come back. The way he'd been working feverishly on rebuilding gave Allen a clue, but he'd never been able to bring himself to mention it aloud. Sometimes it was best to allow things to follow their natural courses.  
  
Suddenly he stiffened in the saddle. There was something wrong. The crickets had ceased chirping. His instinct was telling him to be aware, and he'd been a warrior for too long to ignore that instinct. His hand went to the hilt of his sword.  
  
He was just about to draw when he heard it. A low moan, like an animal in great pain. He waited, and when it came again he slipped from the saddle. Silently he brought his sword to the ready. One could never be too cautious. Slowly he stepped to edge of the surrounding forest. It was closer now; just a few steps ahead. Moving as quietly as he could, Allen crossed the short space.  
  
There, huddled against the ground in a miserable heap, lay a girl. A girl with very familiar honey-brown hair. Before he even realized he was moving, Allen knelt beside her.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
  
  
A/N: Did I have anyone thinking Hitomi was still on Earth there for a minute? I was trying to be sneaky. Also, I may have misspelled some of the place names and the names of some of the characters. It's just because I cannot spell. If I didn't use spellcheck, you'd really have no clue what I was trying to say. And, as if you haven't guessed, I'm not a doctor, so any and all medical terms and ailments come from like ER and books, so no flames, please. Please R/R!!  



	6. Bedside Vigil

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Couple: V/H, of course  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters therein. But you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the course it takes.  
  
I want to take a quick second to thank all the reviewers, especially the ones who review after every chapter. You guys keep me trying to get the next part out ASAP. It looks like this will be ten or eleven parts long, and I hope you'll keep reading till then. :)  
  
  
  
The softer colors of dawn were just making their first appearance when the rider came into view. The Austorian guards, recognizing the horse and rider at first glance, hastened to open the gates. Without slowing, the visitor scraped through the barely large enough opening.  
  
Moments later a hastily dressed servant made her way to the King and Queen's chambers. Fairly shaking with trepidation, she knocked softly on the door. When there was no response, she repeated the gesture with more force. A grumpy voice called out from inside the room.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
The door opened to reveal a rumpled Dryden. The servant quickly delivered her message. Before she was even finished Dryden was striding back into the room to wake Millerna.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"How is she?" Allen asked as soon as Millerna stepped from Hitomi's room. He'd been pacing the hallway for more than an hour, imagining the worst.  
  
When he'd found her, Hitomi had been burning with fever and shaking with chills. Her face was drawn, dark circles giving her eyes a sunken appearance. Lifting her into his arms, he'd been dismayed at how little she'd weighed. It seemed as though she must have been sick for a long time.  
  
Millerna didn't speak until the door was closed behind her. She looked up, brushing her hair from her face in a weary gesture. "Not so good. She has a very high temperature, probably from being outside all night. She's also apparently been ill, which would explain the weight loss and apparent lack of sleep. That weakened her seriously, making the fever more dangerous than it would normally be."  
  
Millerna started down the hallway, motioning for Allen to follow her. "Did she say anything when you found her? About how she got here?"  
  
Allen shook his head. "She was unconscious most of the time. I don't think she even knew who I was. I was more concerned about getting her somewhere warm than questioning her."  
  
"Well, right now I'm doing all I can. We'll just have to wait and see." She sighed. "When she wakes up, we'll have to get her to eat something. I'm going to try and find someone to sit with her now."  
  
"I'll do it." Allen offered immediately. Millerna nodded and headed off, leaving Allen to make his way back to Hitomi's room. He pulled a chair up to her bedside, eyes locked on her still form.  
  
"This seems awfully familiar," he told her, hoping that some part of her could hear him. "A lot had happened since you left. Millerna and Dryden got back together. I couldn't be happier for them. I've never seen the two of them more content then when they're together.  
  
"Right after you left, something really great happened. I found my sister. Or rather, she found me. It's a long story, but I won't tell you about it until you get up and start to get better. How's that for incentive?  
  
"I know there are a lot of people who are waiting to renew their acquaintance with you. And there'll be no shortage of people who will want to meet the girl who helped save Gaea. So you have to get well soon."  
  
Allen sat back, knowing there was one other person who would want to know Hitomi was back. After a moment's hesitation, he got to his feet and summoned a servant. Within minutes, a messenger left the Austorian gates.  
  
The knight settled himself back into his chair as he looked at Hitomi's still face. He hoped he'd done the right thing. Not knowing what else to do, Allen began to talk again.  
  
"When you get well, I'm sure they'll throw a ball for you. A lot of important people will want to come. It will probably be one the biggest events this year, if Millerna has anything to say about it. You've practically become a legend here. The girl from the Mystic Moon who saved Gaea.   
  
"You'd be pleased to see how much has been accomplished over the past seven years. Cities are almost completely rebuilt, and the people are happy. I guess this will be the first time you've really gotten to see us at peace. But you've got to wake up, okay?"  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that was a pretty lame end of a chapter, but it's the best I could do. My mind is already on the next part. Hopefully nobody's getting mad that Van and Hitomi haven't met yet. I'm not so good at fluff, but I'm going to try my best, because they deserve it after all I've put them through. 


	7. Awake and Aware

Title: Angel Watching Over Me   
Author: Ashley   
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst   
Couple: V/H, of course   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters therein. But you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the course it takes.   
Dedicaation: Again, this goes to all the reviewers who take the time to say anything. Thanks!   
  
I reposted this chapter to correct atypo. At the end, I typed "Fanelia" instead of "Astoria". Sorry if that caused confusion for anyone.   
  
  
Hitomi felt like she was floating on the top of a gently tossing sea. Her limbs were weighted with an odd lethargic feeling. Sounds washed over her, gently making themselves known, then drifting away. With a sigh she settled more deeply into the feeling of warmth that surrounded her.   
  
However, one sound kept her from completely drifting off. It was particularly persistent, never seeming to end. It was always there, rising to gently bump her consciousness, then float away. Hitomi frowned, trying to figure out what it was. She knew it was something she'd heard before because some small part of her mind was telling her she didn't need to be afraid. This was nothing new to scare or hurt her. Rather it brought on a feeling of safety and trust that everything would be okay.   
  
Concentrating as hard as she could, Hitomi forced herself to focus.   
  
"When you get well, I'm sure they'll throw a ball for you. A lot of important people will want to come."   
  
Important people coming to see her? What a laugh. Who would want to see a little no one who couldn't even take care of herself?   
  
"You've practically become a legend here. The girl from the Mystic Moon who saved Gaea."   
  
A sense of unease settled around Hitomi. There was something about that statement that was calling for her attention. Something she should realize. . .   
  
  
  
  
Allen looked at Hitomi, starting when he saw the frown on her face. Maybe she could hear him, after all. Something seemed to have caught her attention. But all too soon, the frown faded, leaving her looking as pale and lifeless as before.   
  
Allen pushed all bad thoughts from his head. He wouldn't think of Hitomi finding her way back to Gaea only to die before even realizing she was there. Before she could see Van and the rest of her old friends. He wouldn't let that happen.   
  
Settling back into his chair, he began to talk, saying anything that popped into his mind.   
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Allen awoke with a start, realizing he must have fallen asleep. The room was dark, with only the silvery light of the moons to chase away the shadows. He stood to stretch muscles cramped from sleeping in the chair.   
  
His gaze fell to Hitomi. She looked the same as she had before he'd fallen asleep. Allen sighed. She wasn't better, but at least she didn't seem to be worse. Bending to straighten the quilts that covered her, he was startled when she moved. He watched as she shifted onto her side, burying her face in the thickness of the pillow.   
  
This has to be a good sign, Allen thought, after she'd spent the last day so still. Maybe it means the fever's broken. Reaching out, he laid a hand lightly on her forehead. A moment later, he froze. Her forehead was cool, but that wasn't what held his attention.   
  
Hitomi had opened her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Van sighed with relief as he left yet another endless peace meeting. His muscles felt tense from lack of movement and the beginnings of headache throbbed behind his eyes. All he wanted to do was get a good night's sleep before heading home to Fanelia.   
  
Just when he thought he could make a clean escape to his room, someone called out his name in a tired-sounding voice. Shoulders slumping in resignation, Van turned to face a disheveled looking man. The man bowed deeply, then slipped a hand into his pocket.   
  
"I bring an urgent message from Austoria, Your Majesty." The messenger bowed again as he passed the missive to Van.   
  
Van felt a strong sense of unease uncurl inside him. Something was wrong. Very wrong. The pendant around his neck seemed heavier than usual, burning with a strange warmth. Breaking the seal, he recognized Allen's handwriting. Goosebumps broke out across his skin as he read his friend's hastily scrawled words.   
  
Seconds later the people still gathered outside the Great Room were amazed at the sight of the young Fanelian king tearing through the room as though all of Zaibach were on his tail. He made it to the stable in record time and saddled his horse with lightning speed as the startled stableboys looked on.   
  
Van rode fast and hard, retracing the route he'd taken at a more leisurely pace the day before. The scenery passed by in a blur of green and blues that barely registered in Van's distracted state. Allen's words echoed over and over in the confines of Van's mind. Hitomi's here . . . in the woods . . . seriously ill . . . hurry back . . .   
  
After hours that seemed like days, during which all manner of distressing images haunted him, Van finally entered the boundries of Austoria.


	8. The Arrival

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Couple: V/H, of course  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters therein. But you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the course it takes.  
Dediacation: Again, this goes to all the reviewers who take the time to say anything. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared out the window, not really seeing the sunny day that lay beyond it. A sigh escaped her as she turned back to the empty room. It had take n her hours to convince everyone that she needed some time to herself. Allen had been hovering, worry clouding his blue eyes, ever since she'd first awakened. Millerna had soon arrived to ask what seemed like a million questions. How do you feel? Any dizziness? Have you been ill? Taking any medicine? Losing sleep? When was the last time you ate?  
  
Hitomi knew they meant well, but everything they did seemed to grate on her nerves. All she wanted was some peace and quiet and time to think.  
  
She was back on Gaea, the place that had turned her life upside down seven years ago. The last place she'd been truly happy. Nothing had seemed the same once she'd returned to Earth. It was as though everything was nothing more than a mere shadow of its former self. No flowers smelled as sweet as those that grew on Gaea. No fruit seemed as juicy, no sound as vibrant.  
  
Back home at night, when she would stare at the sky, the stars seemed to twinkle a little less. And the moon looked so lonely hanging there all by itself. Hitomi had come to compare herself to that moon. They were both surrounded by millions of others, yet remained aloof, missing some part of themselves that they needed to seem complete.  
  
And now she had returned to the place that had no such lonely sky. Where the moon had a partner to share the long, cold night with. She should be happy, or hopeful that she could be content here again. But she still felt empty inside. Cold and alone. Lost.  
  
She'd seen the looks of pity in their eyes, hidden behind the worry and concern, but there all the same. It didn't take too much of an effort to picture how blatant that look would become once they learned of the accident. Most likely it would happen the same way it had back home. She would cease to be Hitomi, and would be "Poor Hitomi". They wouldn't bring it up in normal conversation but the whispers would always linger at the edge of her hearing. They'd start treating her as though she was made of glass, a useless figurine to be coddled and petted.  
  
Her hand tightened into fist that she slammed into the softness of her pillow. She couldn't stand to watch that happen again. To have everyone around her treat her like she deserved to be protected when nothing could be farther from the truth.  
  
What would they all say if they knew the truth? That she was nothing more than a coward who had taken the easy way out?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Some of her impatience colored her voice as she bade whomever it was to enter.  
  
Allen poked his blonde head around the door, his smile fading a bit at her harsh tone. He made his way farther into the room, a loaded tray balanced between his hands. Setting the tray on a nearby table, he resumed his seat at her bedside.  
  
"I brought you your lunch," he told her unnecessarily, looking at her strangely, as though he didn't know what to make of her attitude.  
  
Hitomi looked at the food, then back at Allen. "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. Maybe later," she added as a worried look crossed his face. She was really not in the mood to deal with a guy stuck in protective older brother mode. The sooner she managed to get rid of him, the better off she would be.  
  
He leaned forward in his chair and Hitomi knew he was about to start asking questions she wouldn't want to answer. Stretching her arms above her head, she quickly faked a yawn. She forced a small smile as she apologized.  
  
"I must be more tired than I thought. Maybe I should take a nap. I'll probably have more of an appetite when I wake up." That said, Hitomi slid beneath the covers, pointedly turning her back to a startled Allen. She heard the faint creaks of the chair as Allen got to his feet.  
  
"I, uh, guess I'll speak with you later, then." he said, confusion strong in his voice. Moments later, the door clicked shut behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen, Millerna, and Dryden had gathered in the caste's library. Dusty tomes filled shelf after shelf to overflowing, making the massive room seem smaller and darker. Small tables surrounded by groupings of chairs filled the floor space, inviting one to sit and read for awhile. However they group had another reason for being there. Millerna sat at her desk, several large tomes spread open before her. She flipped a few pages, then sighed and shook her head. Looking up, she addressed her husband and a pacing Allen.  
  
"Physically, I know exactly what's wrong with her. She needs to eat, to sleep, and to spend some time in the fresh air. She's too thin, too tired, and too weak. But there's something else going on, more than just her being ill from the night outside."  
  
"What do you mean?" Allen asked, abruptly ceasing his restless pacing. Dryden turned to look at Millerna, a questioning expression on his face.  
  
"The state she's in, the thinness, the weakness . . . it's not something that could have happened overnight. Remember what Hitomi used to be like? So energetic and healthy. Always talking about her races, and staying in shape. She took great care of herself. Good enough care that this couldn't have just happened to her. She had to know what she was doing to herself.  
  
"And then there's her attitude. She nothing like the Hitomi I remember. I understand that people change over time, and that life where she comes from is a lot different than life here. But this type of complete turnaround . . . I don't know what happened!" Millerna cried, sounding confused and exasperated.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Allen stated quietly. "When I'm around her, it seems like she's barely tolerating my presence. I know it's been a long time since we've seen her, but I would have expected Hitomi to have at least been friendly."  
  
Dryden spoke up for the first time. "I freely admit that the two of you knew Hitomi much better than I did. But even I can see that she's changed drastically. And when a person changes that much, there's usually a reason for it. I think we need to find out what that reason is."  
  
A loud commotion in the hallway cut him off. The three occupants of the room had just turned to the door when it was banged open. A travel worn Van Fanel stood there, breathing hard and looking tormented. Into the sudden silence, his two words sounded harsh and pained.  
  
"Where's Hitomi?"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: This time, they were in the same chapter. Next time, they'll speak to each other! I swear. I'm writing it right now; I only stopped to type this part up and post it. Hopefully I'll be able to put that part up in the next couple of days. And I think this was my longest part yet, though the next one may be longer. Once I get Hitomi and Van talking, who knows what'll happen! Please review! 


	9. We Meet Again

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Couple: V/H, of course  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters therein. But you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the course it takes.  
Dediacation: Again, this goes to all the reviewers who take the time to say anything. Thanks!  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
*************  
  
  
"Where's Hitomi?"  
  
Van's statement brought instant silence to the trio gathered in the dim room. Allen was the first to pull himself out of his shock. Moving quickly, he made his way around tables and chairs to where Van still stood in the doorway.  
  
"I didn't think you would be here this soon."  
  
Van met Allen's gaze, barely controlling his impatience. The whole of the trip had strained his nerves to the breaking point. He wanted, no needed to see Hitomi. Until then there was no way he could keep himself calm and focused enough for small talk. "I left as soon as I got your message." From the corner of his eye, Van saw Millerna and Dryden exchange a confused look, but he kept his attention on Allen. "Where is she?"  
  
The other three shared a look and Van felt his unease growing with every second they didn't speak. He felt ready to bounce off the ceiling, or dismember the thick stone walls with his bare hands by the time Allen finally spoke.  
  
"She's doing a lot better," he quickly assured his friend. "She's awake and talking. But before you see her, there are some things you should know."  
  
Van wanted nothing more than to find Hitomi, searching the castle room by room if her had to. But something in their expressions kept him from spinning on his heel to get started. They didn't look like people overjoyed to have been reunited with an old friend. All three seemed tense, uncomfortable.  
  
With a sigh, Van gave in. If being a king had done him no other good, it had taught him never to enter into any situation unprepared. He would hear them out. But it had better be quick, he thought, sinking into the depths of a soft chair. Hitomi was waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi had made her way painstakingly to a chair near the window. A few minutes earlier a disturbance had shattered the early afternoon calm, sending people scattering. They had crowded together for awhile, obviously discussing the new visitor.  
  
Now Hitomi watched idly as they began to drift back to their earlier occupations. Not even a reckless rider could hold her attention for very long. She found her eyes drawn to the mountains hedging the distant horizon. They seemed so strong and unmovable, even from this distance. From there her eyes drifted upward to where the Earth would soon appear in the sky. She knew she should feel something, a longing to go home, the urge to see her family and friends, but there was nothing. As always.  
  
Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind her. She turned, expecting to find Allen with more food or Millerna ready to ask more questions. But instead of either of them there entered another man. Tall and fit, his thick black hair fell rakishly across his forehead. He was dusty from the top of his head to the toes of his brown leather boots. Dressed casually in a loose linen shirt and dark trousers, he seemed completely out of place in the elegantly decorated room.  
  
Finally Hitomi's eyes found his face and her breath caught in her throat in her throat. Van. It was Van. Older, taller, more muscular, but it was definitely him. Her hands dropped to down to squeeze the chair's arms in a white-knuckle grip, her eyes still locked on his face.  
  
Neither of them moved; Van still stood halfway in, halfway out of the room. He stared at her as hard as she was staring at him. Unable to meet the depths of his dark eyes, eyes she had dreamed about for so long, Hitomi dropped her gaze. It landed on the pendant nestled on his shirtfront, and reality came rushing back to her.  
  
The months of waiting for some word, some contact from him. The feelings of loneliness and betrayal that had flooded her as the days turned into weeks, the months into years. She thought of the accident, the months of pain and therapy as she fought her injuries. She'd needed him then, needed some hop to hang onto. Some reason to keep going, to not give up. A reason that hadn't come. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. A flood of emotion brought heat rushing to her cheeks.  
  
Van stared at the vision before him. It was the Hitomi he'd remembered, the one he dreamed about. But there was a stranger there, too. Someone he'd never met before. Her hair was different, longer maybe. She looked tired, thin . . . and beautiful. Breathtaking. Angry.  
  
When he'd first entered the room, she'd stared at him with disbelief written all over her face. But then her expression had changed to what looked like happiness. As though she were as delighted to see him as he was to see her. She'd met his gaze for only a moment before dropping it, but his eyes had remained locked on her face. Her expression had changed rapidly from happiness to a look of hurt. He'd watched as her lips trembled and the pain in her green eyes ripped through his heart.  
  
Finally, she'd lifted he head to glare at him, her face flushed a delicate rose. Even as it bought him pain, it had also brought hope. After what Allen, Dryden, and Millerna had told him, seeing any animation, even anger, had to be a good sign.  
  
But even as the thought occurred to him, the look faded, leaving Hitomi pale and weak looking. The spark of life in her eyes flickered and died. Shoulders slumping, she looked so small sitting there, as though she barely had the strength to remain upright.  
  
"Hello, Van." Even her voice was smaller than he remembered it to be, sounding painfully uncertain.  
  
"Hitomi," he croaked, taking another step into the room. No emotion crossed her face. She remained still looking distant. Unreachable. As though talking to him held no personal interest to her. Van took another step forward, his determination to help her renewed.  
  
Hitomi watched him advance, feeling drained. Her anger had faded almost as quickly as it had flared. Rational thought had taken over, reminding her of the facts. What right did she have to be angry with him? None. It wasn't as if he had promised to always be there for her. He hadn't sworn to never let her feel scared or alone. He'd never known all the expectations she heaped onto his shoulders. Her dreams of undying love and commitment were just that. Dreams. Her dreams.  
  
What did she think she had to offer someone like him? He was a king, someone important. She was just a failure no one would think twice about. For all she knew he hadn't thought of her once during the past seven years. How stupid could she be to pin all her hopes on someone who couldn't care less?  
  
Van probably didn't even want to be here. She'd bet her life Allen had sent for him. He'd have come out of a sense of obligation, not because he cared. She'd give him the I'm-glad-to-see-you, - doing-much-better, -thank-you speech and send him on his merry way. He' be glad for the way out. All she had to do was convince him she didn't need him around. That she was fine and perfectly able to take care of herself.  
  
Then he'd leave, and she'd never have to see him again.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Before everyone gets out the tar and feathers, they DID talk. So it was only three words . . . They still talked. And I got this out in ONE day! In conciliation (that word still doesn't look right, even though spell check says it is), the next part will contain plenty of dialogue. Loud, angry dialogue. And fluff. I promise fluff. Really. I'm not just playing with you. I'm a sucker for a happy ending.  
  
And another quick thanks to all the reviewers. From the time I posted Chapter Eight yesterday to the time I counted the reviews this morning, eleven people had written. That's the best response I've ever gotten. So yah!!! to you guys! Please keep it up.  
  
  
  



	10. Long Overdue Discussion

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Couple: V/H, of course  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne of anuthing connected to it, but you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and any turnes the plot takes.  
  
Dedicated, as always, to the people who take the time to say anything, and especially to those who say what they like and don't like.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Van stood looking at Hitomi. Neither of them had spoken since that first, subdues greeting. Van couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. She looked regal, even sitting their wrapped in a coverlet. All he wanted to do was drop to his knees at her feet and hold her until the past seven years faded into nothing.  
  
But he knew he couldn't rush things. He could tell by looking at her that Allen and Millerna's concerns weren't unfounded. Something was definitely wrong here, and he didn't want to make plans for the future until they had a chance to resolve the past. Which meant he had to get her to talk.  
  
Firming his resolve, Van strode across the room to the wooden chair resting beside the large canopied bed. He carried it back to where Hitomi sat, watching him with wary eyes. He placed the chair facing her with a gap of less than two feet between them. Keeping all emotion from his face, he took a seat. Propping his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward.  
  
"Hitomi, I . . ."  
  
Before he could go on, she broke in. "You don't have to say anything. I know why you're here. Allen sent for you because of what happened between us years ago. And you came, because you're a loyal person who is always there when the people who matter to you need you." She paused, obviously waiting for him to say something.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage. Now wasn't the perfect moment he'd imagined when he'd thought of telling Hitomi how he felt, but he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. Not with her sitting there, acting as though she believed he'd only come out of obligation. "That's part of it, I guess. But only part. There's so much more I have to tell you, have wanted to tell you for a long time. And now that my chance in finally here, I'm not sure how to say this. When you were here before, we were friends. But those last weeks, I . . . I felt something more than friendship."  
  
Van stopped as Hitomi laughed softly because there was no humor in the sound. He looked at her, tying to figure out what was going on. Maybe she didn't want him. Maybe, after all this time, she'd found someone else. And now she was sitting there, trying to find a way to get out of this situation. He knew he should have told her sooner. But he'd had to listen to his fears and miss out on the best thing that had ever come into his life.  
  
"You don't have to do this, you know. I'm not some child who needs their feelings protected. You don't have to play this game with me."  
  
He frowned, not understanding what she was trying to say. "What game? I don't know what you mean." This didn't sound like she was trying to let him down gracefully. Maybe . . . maybe there wasn't someone else. Van felt his hopes rise, but firmly tamped them down. Even if there wasn't someone else, something was going on.  
  
She leveled a look at him that said she didn't believe him. "Let me set this up for you, okay? You're off doing whatever it was that you were doing, when you get a message from Allen. He tells you I'm here, I'm sick, he's worried. You come rushing back here as quickly as you can because you're a nice guy. Millerna meets with you. She tells you I've been sick, and that she thinks there's something else going on that I'm not telling her about. I'll bet she warned you tread carefully, but to try and find out what's been going on with me. What better way to do that than to profess a dormant, undying love that has been reawakened by my return?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "All this was for nothing. There's no secret hidden in my past. It's amazingly dull and normal. I'm too thin. Why? I caught the flu, and just when I was getting over it, I managed to catch it again. I seem tired. Why? They've been working on the building that I live in. Add loud noises to feeling completely awful, and anyone is bound to lose some sleep. I seem sad. Why? Lately, it seems like all my friends are married and busy with their husbands and kids. My brother is away at school and I don't get to see him much. And my parents recently moved pretty far away to find more comfortable weather. I've been going through an adjustment period of going from being surrounded by people who cared about me, to being on my own. That's all there is to it."  
  
She smiled at him, her face showing no emotion. Apparently she didn't realize how much that last statement said. Looking her squarely in the eye, he whispered, "You're lying."  
  
Hitomi blanched, obviously not expecting that he wouldn't believe her. Van leaned back in his chair, his eyes watching every move she made. He saw he swallow, then force a benign smile. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I can say that because, regardless of what you've been telling yourself and me, I do care about you. And when you care about someone, you know when they're not being entirely honest." Her mouth worked, but no sound came out. Van, giving into the burning temptation that had gripped him from the start, slipped from his chair to kneel at her feet. Taking her cold hands into his own, He looked into the face that had haunted his mind, heart, and soul.  
  
"Hitomi, you matter to me in a way that nothing else does. Anything you have to say, I'll listen to. I'm here, and I'll always be here."  
  
She didn't want to tell him anything. He could see it on her face. She would rather pretend everything was fine and have him go on his way. But this was a battle he refused to lose. It was too important, she was too important. Regardless of what it took, or where it left him in her eyes, he would find out what was keeping her trapped within herself. And he would find a way to free her.  
  
Even if she chose to fly away.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This part is short, sorry for that. But I do have a reason. I'm fighting a stomach bug, which is no fun at all. But I didn't want anyone to think I'd forgotten about this. So it was either two shorter-than-I-wanted-them parts posted as soon as I could, or one long part in a week or two. Later I may repost this part and the next one together, but for now I hope this tides everyone over for a few days. It had dialogue! And fluff! Okay, it was one-sided fluff, but it was sweet one-sided fluff! And it won't stay one-sided for long, I promise.  
  
Till the room stops spinning enough to finish the next part . . . Ashley  



	11. Angry Words and Painful Pasts

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Pairing: V/H, of course  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, but you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and the twists the plot takes.  
  
I know this part took longer than usual. Right after I posted the last part, my computer went screwy and had to be rebooted. So I lost everything. And today is the first time I've been able to be back online. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part, and for sticking around for this part.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hitomi, you matter to me in a way that nothing else does. Anything you have to say, I'll listen to. I'm here, and I'll always be here." Hitomi closed her eyes against the sudden prick of tears. He sounded so warm and sincere. Like he really cared. She wanted to wrap his words around her like a cloak, as though they would shield her from ever being alone again. She'd been on her own for so long now. It would be so easy to just let someone else handle everything so she could rest. Van would take care of her. He would keep her safe.  
  
Or would he, a little voice insisted on asking. How long would he stick to his word? How long before he grew to resent the burden and she was left to pick up the pieces of her life once more?  
  
Hitomi hardened her heart as she tried to ignore the way his words had made her feel. She couldn't risk trusting him when he'd let her down before. Deliberately she called up the memories of that time, remembering the awful physical pain and the even worse emotional pain.  
  
Pulling her hands from his, she gave him her iciest glare. She wasn't going to let a few pretty words make her forget seven years of heartache.  
  
"You'll be there? When I'm hurting and sad? Or when I just need someone to talk to? Someone to let me know that I'm not alone." She laughed bitterly. "I believed that once. That if I were ever to find myself in any sort of trouble, you'd be there. Somehow you would know, and you'd come running to the rescue. And you would make everything all right. I was such a fool. Because the worst happened, Van. I needed you, and you weren't there. I was left to wonder if you didn't know, or didn't care  
  
"So this little speech of yours is all well and good, but it's too late. Years too late." She looked at him, sadness mingling with anger in her eyes. "I think you should leave now." she said dismissively, jerking her gaze from his.  
  
Van sat silently, taking in the tears that dotted her lower lashes. She wasn't as uninvolved as she tried to appear. It was obvious she felt something for him, otherwise she wouldn't be so emotional. But what had happened? In his mind, her words swirled endlessly, repeating themselves again and again. "The worst happened . . . you weren't there . . . years too late . . ." He had to find out what happened if he had any chance of fixing the rift between them.  
  
"Tell me, Hitomi. Tell me what happened to you," he pleaded, hoping against hope that she would give him that much.  
  
"What does it matter? Your knowing won't make it better. You can't change the past, no matter how much you may want to." The tears slipped down her cheeks, and she took a halfhearted swipe at them. "What's done is done. We're done. Just . . . go."  
  
"Hitomi . . . " Van began, feeling helpless and not liking it one bit.  
  
"Leave!" she yelled, flinging an arm towards the door. "I don't want you here. Not now, and not ever again! Do you understand?" When Van didn't move, she got to her feet, every move and gesture seething with anger.   
  
"I am not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Van's words were strong and clear. He stood to face her, feet spread apart, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Hitomi felt her anger begin to crumble. If he didn't leave within the next thirty seconds, she was going to cry. Every moment spent with him brought back memories, good memories of happier times. Memories of trust and friendship, and the thought of having those things again was always there in her mind. But if she told him, it wouldn't be the same. It never was. Everybody changed once they knew about the accident, and Van would be no different. He would stay with her, pretend to care because it was the right thing to do. But as the days past, he would see her as nothing more than a burden he'd been forced to deal with. It would kill her to see him look at her like that.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her voice hoarse and raw with unspoken pain. "Why can't you just go sooner rather than later? Before I begin to depend on you again."  
  
"What's so bad about depending on me?" Van questioned, not giving up without a fight. "Why can't you trust me to be there when it counts?"  
  
"Because you'll leave! Like everyone else left! I can't do that again, Van. I can't take that anymore."   
  
Her shouted words still vibrating in the air, Hitomi whirled on her heels and started to stalk away. But the thick coverlet dragged on the ground, tripping her up. With a yelp of surprise, she started to fall. Moving without thought, Van darted forward, pulling her into his arms. Twisting around to take the brunt of the fall, he landed on the floor, Hitomi sprawled across his lap.   
  
As he looked into the startled eyes inches away, he saw something swimming in the green depths. It was like a small scene was reflected there, though he knew there was nothing behind him. As he watched, a haze of pink misted the edges of his sight, slowly moving inward until all that was left was that small scene. A small scene that wasn't so small anymore. Everything was growing larger, unfolding before his surprised eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that seemed a little abrupt, but remember, this was supposed to be the ending for Chapter Ten. Please R/R! 


	12. Vision of the Past

Title: Angel Watching Over Me  
Author: Ashley  
Pairing: V/H, of course  
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters, but you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and all the twists the plot takes.  
Dedication: To anyone who took the time to review this, and especially to those who review again and again with helpful (and nice) comments.  
  
  
I would have had this up sooner, but FF.net was down. Although it did give me more time to work on the next part. I may post them both at the same time, if not, no more than a day apart. Bonus points to anyone who guessed (correctly) that Van was having a vision!  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the passing of one second to the next, the world seemed to shift. Van found that he was no longer seated on the floor with Hitomi settled in his lap. Instead he was standing in the middle of a very familiar forest clearing. He could feel the breeze against his skin, could see it as it danced among the leaves. Just then, a noise coming from somewhere behind him caught his attention. Turning slowly, he came face to face with a scene from his past.  
  
The first thing his amazed eyes managed to focus on was a youthful version of himself. His feet moved him towards the two just as the other Van raised his hand to the sky, a glowing energist clutched in his fist. The brilliant beam of blue light appeared just as he remembered it to have happened. But this time as it lifted Hitomi from the ground and into the heavens, he went with her.  
  
A blinding flash of light left him momentarily dazed. When Van managed to blink the dots from his vision, he took stock of his unfamiliar surroundings. The room he stood in was bright with light spilling through several windows. There were a few pieces of furniture in the room, but some instinct drew him to a bed pushed near the far wall. Or more precisely, to the person in that bed.  
  
"Hitomi," he breathed in a voice that had no sound. Moving to stand by her bedside, he gazed at her sleeping face, never wanting to have to look away. However, the figure that entered the room denied him that wish. The person crossed the room to sit on the edge of Hitomi's bed.  
  
Van was stunned as he caught a glimpse of the newcomer's face. He looked so much like Allen, it had to be the Amano person Hitomi had spoken of. The hair was different, the face more youthful and lacking some of Allen's aura of serenity, but the resemblance was uncanny. Van was so caught up in making the comparisons that it took a moment for him to realize that Hitomi was awake and speaking to the other boy.  
  
As he observed the two, Van's brow furrowed in confusion. They were talking; he could see their lips moving, but not a single whisper of sound intruded upon the heavy silence that surrounded him. In fact, now that he thought of it, none of the millions of normal sounds that occurred every second of every day seemed to be present here. He'd have to content himself with watching their movements and guessing at the topic of their conversation. As he watched, he saw Hitomi raise a hand to where her pendant usually hung, but the necklace was glaringly absent. "That's because she gave it to me," Van thought. "I must be seeing what happened right after she returned from Gaea."  
  
Just as that thought crystallized in his mind, another flash filled the room. When his sight cleared this time, he found the setting had changed once more.   
  
He was still indoors, but this room was a far cry from the first. Though it also contained a bed, that was where the similarities ended. The first room had held a feeling of detachment, as though no one person truly claimed it as their own. This room brimmed with warmth and life. Dozens of small things declared that someone spent a lot of time here and had left their mark. Pictures dotted the walls; a crammed bookcase sat in the corner beside a comfortable looking chair. A pair of shoes sat side by side, almost hidden beneath a discarded jacket.   
  
Van knew it was Hitomi's bedroom almost immediately, though she herself was no where in sight. It felt like her, warm and inviting, familiar and mysterious at the same time. He wasn't surprised when she came into the room moments later.  
  
Dropping her bag onto the floor, he watched as she sprawled onto her stomach on the bed. She reached for something under the bed, pulling out a small box. Sitting up with her legs crossed, she placed it almost reverently in her lap. When she finally lifted the lid, Van was startled to see what was inside.  
  
The feather was such a pure shade of white, it almost seemed to glow in her grasp. Hitomi held it cradled gently in her palm. She smiled softly, stroking a finger down it's length, then closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. A moment passed until, a frown creasing her forehead, Hitomi opened her eyes.  
  
She must have been trying to reach me, Van thought. The warm feeling that realization brought faded quickly as he saw the uneasy, worried expression on her face. All the years he'd held himself back from her had been rough. But he'd known that he had the means to contact her whenever he pleased, and that thought had brought comfort.  
  
Now he put himself into Hitomi's place. What would it have been like to want to speak with her, and been unable to do so? To have had to wait endless days for her to reach out to him. What had it been like when he didn't? When she just kept waiting and waiting . . . She didn't know that he'd fought a losing battle with his insecurity every day. It must have seemed like he'd stopped caring about her. Like he couldn't be bothered with talking to her once she was no longer right there.  
  
"No wonder she hates me," Van muttered to himself. He began to pace the room, dragging a hand through his hair. What a jerk he'd been.   
  
Not once had he stopped to think about what his silence would seem like to her. Maybe that was why he was seeing this. He needed to know what had happened to Hitomi that had changed her so much; now he was experiencing it first hand. And though it hurt to see the pain he'd caused her, no way was he going to have come this far only to give up now. Hitomi was worth it to see this through to the end, no matter what. Even though some instinct was telling him the worst was yet to come. When the flash came again, Van was prepared. He would see everything this trip had to offer, then use whatever he learned to help Hitomi.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know I'm back to the shorter parts again, but I can't help it. I guess I don't want this story to end. But there are only going to be maybe three more parts till the conclusion, so you know you won't have too long to wait to see what happens. The visions were of (as if you didn't know) 1. Hitomi leaving Gaea 2. Waking up in the infirmary or whatever it was 3. Trying to reach Van using the feather These are pretty simple, but the future ones might need a little explaining, so I'm getting in the habit.  



	13. Secrets Revealed

Title: Angel Watching Over Me   
Author: Ashley   
Pairing: V/H, of course   
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters, but you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and all the twists the plot takes.   
Dedication: To anyone who took the time to review this, and especially to those who review again and again with helpful (and nice) comments.   
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I said this would be out sooner, but I think this is a pretty good part, so I hope it was worth the wait.   
  
  
  
Chapter 13   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
This time the setting stayed the same, though there were subtle changes to the room that led him to believe a bit of time had passed. The walls were bare, the bed stripped of its colorful coverings. Several boxes stood by the door. Turning to see the rest of the room, Van caught sight of Hitomi. She was pulling items of clothing from a dresser and placing them into an open box at her feet.   
  
When that chore was done, she sealed the box closed and lugged it to where the others sat. An older woman entered the room, looking from the boxes to Hitomi. She said something, and Hitomi nodded, smiling a little sadly. They looked at each other for a long moment, then hugged, laughing and crying at the same time.   
  
The location changed again, though this time there was no flash of light. The bedroom merely shifted, changing until it became something new. Hitomi, in the same clothes she'd been wearing before, stood in the center of a small room. Boxes were stacked everywhere, taking up most of the space. She looked around, a small smile playing over her face. Taking a last look around, she began to unpack the first box. Van watched as she moved about, setting up shelves and putting things away. She seemed to be moving a lot faster than a normal person would, so he could only guess that this was yet another aspect of this strange experience. Focusing on Hitomi, he could see her pride in her efforts. Every once and awhile, she would cease moving and just stand there, looking around with a smile on her face.   
  
As quickly as time was moving, soon it became night. He watched as Hitomi ate a small dinner, then followed as she made her way into the bedroom. When he made it to the room, she was already seated on the bed, trying once more to contact him with the feather. When it didn't work, he expected her to be as upset as she was before. But this time was different. When she opened her eyes, the feather was flung to the floor. Gaining her feet in the next instant, she paced the room with hurried, angry steps.   
  
With a determined look on her face, she strode to a box sitting beside her dresser, yanking it open. Reaching into it, he watched as she pulled out a small stack of cards. Her Tarot cards, he realized. Another search yielded the small beeping thing she'd told him was a pager, a device used to contact people. Turning on her heel, Hitomi stomped her way to another box across the room. Reaching inside, she rooted around for awhile before pulling out a small blue bag. She tossed it onto the bed, then shoved the pager and Tarot cards inside.   
  
For a long moment she stood motionless in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. She straightened suddenly, then dashed to the other room. Before Van could even think about moving she was back, something bundled in her hands. As she added it into the bag, he recognized her school uniform, the one she'd worn most of the time he'd known her. She zipped the bag closed and picked it up, then froze.   
  
He watched the emotions play over her face. Anger, sadness, determination all warred there, followed by resignation. With slow steps, she moved to the closet. Opening it, she pushed the bag onto a shelf, far back in the corner. Shutting the door, she leaned against it with her head bowed. Moments later, she slid to the floor, her head buried in her upraised knees. Her shoulders shook, and he knew she was crying.   
  
Van took several steps forward before he realized she wouldn't be able to see him. There was nothing he wanted more than to sit down beside her, wrap her in his arms, and make her believe everything would be all right. Maybe this was his punishment for those years of silence. He would always know what Hitomi had gone through because of him, but never be able to make it better. Never be able to convince her that she was the most important thing in the world to him. Never be able to swear that he would make her happy for the rest of their lives, then live up to the promise.   
  
A burning pain filled his chest as he thought of life without Hitomi. It didn't hold any appeal. But was he the best person for her? He, who had caused her so much pain and suffering. He who she said she never wanted to see again.   
  
As he contemplated his lonely future, the burst of light filtered into the room once more. When he cleared, Van found himself outside on a cool night. Hitomi was beside him, dressed in a loose top and pants. Time seemed to have equaled out between them, for he was able to easily keep up. She was jogging at a pretty good pace along a small, well-beaten path, her head raised slightly to the sky. Coming to a stop, she stood perfectly still. The moon's gentle glow painted the tears drifting down her cheeks a soft silvery color.   
  
"Why, Van?"   
  
Van started when he realized he could hear her. Her voice was low, clogged with tears. He could hear the sounds of the night, crickets chirping, small animals moving in the underbrush. From somewhere off in the distance, there came a loud squealing sound.   
  
Van watched as Hitomi's head swiveled and her eyes widened. His gaze followed hers to where two glowing circles approached, swaying from side to side. They were moving at an alarming speed toward them, and as they neared, Hitomi, jerked to the side and tried to run. The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion. The squealing thing loomed close, ramming into Hitomi from behind. Her body lurched into the air, flipping sideways to the side of the road. She landed with an audible thud, face down in the grass.   
  
Van knelt by her side, trying to touch her, but his hand passed right through as though he were as insubstantial as mist. When the light flared again, he cried out as he was jerked from her side. Turning angrily, tears in his eyes, he wondered what could be more important than Hitomi being hurt and alone. That thought stuck in his mind, bringing back her earlier words. "The worst happened, and you weren't there."   
  
"No," he whispered brokenly, rubbing a hand over his eyes. She was right. She had needed him and he wasn't there. As his surrounding came into glaring focus, he saw a pale, limp Hitomi laying in a narrow bed. All sorts of machines surrounded her and a beeping noise filled the room. He saw her head loll slightly to the side, her eyes focused on the two people there, obviously talking to her. Only small bits of their conversation made its way to Van's ears.   
  
"Serious damage . . . immediate surgery . . . no running . . . I'm sorry . . ."   
  
Hitomi's eyes filled with tears. Van could feel the pain radiating from her. Racing was her passion, the thing she loved most. To be told she'd never be able to do it again must have broken her heart. And maybe her spirit. Add to that his silence, and the little she'd divulged about her family's leaving, and he had a good idea how she must have felt.   
  
When the light came this time, it was a soft pink instead of white. Something told him this trip into the past was coming to an end. It was time to talk to Hitomi and settle things, once and for all.He'd let her down once when she needed him. And if she let him, he would spend his life making it up to her, insuring that it never happened again.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Now we all know what happened to Hitomi. That was supposed to imply a drunk driver, in case you missed it. Oh, the vision explanations are as follow-   
  
1. Hitomi packing up to move out   
  
2. Hitomi in her new place   
  
3. The once mentioned gathering of the "Gaea reminders"   
  
4. The accident   
  
5. Hitomi in the hospital   
  
Whew, that was a lot of visions to cram into one chapter! Next time: What Van does with his new knowledge. AKA: FLUFF!!   
The next part will be a little later than usual because it is the last part before the epilogue and I want to post them at the same time.   
And just a little word in advance for anyone who might be interested in reading another of my stories; I will be posting my second Escaflowne fanfic on this site, hopefully within a week after finishing this one. If you're interested, look for "Promises Made and Secrets Kept". I won't say anything about it because the first chapter is supposed to be mysterious (as in keep you guessing who the main characters are and what's going on), but I hope you'll check it out.


	14. Revelations and 3 Little Words

Title: Angel Watching Over Me   
Author: Ashley   
Pairing: V/H, of course   
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters, but you knew that. I hope. But I do own this story and all the twists the plot takes.   
Dedication: To anyone who took the time to review this, and especially to those who review again and again with helpful (and nice) comments.   
  
Okay, this is a warning now that I am not the greatest at writing mushy stuff. I'll try my best, and I hope it's good enough. Also, see the bottom if you want to know about my next fic, coming soon.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Van blinked rapidly as he came back to the present. Hitomi was still on his lap, looking at him with a strange expression on her face. Shaking off the last vestiges of the vision, and he had no doubt that that was what it was, he focused on his plan of attack. Now that he knew her secrets, nothing would stop him from trying to help her.   
  
Hitomi found herself staring into the eyes that haunted her dreams and nightmares for years. The warm brown depths seemed vaguely unfocused, but as she watched, they appeared to clear and focus in on her. Feeling uncomfortable with his gaze, she dredged up her anger like a security blanket. Shoving both hands hard against his chest, she struggled to free herself from his grasp. She must have caught him by surprise because he didn't stop her.   
  
However, when she moved to get up, a burning pain streaked through her lower back. Hitomi couldn't stifle the moan that jumped to her lips as tears filmed her eyes. She fought to control her breathing, knowing that harsh gasps would only make it worse.   
  
As she focused on breathing in and out, she felt warm arms close around her. She was lifted into the air to be cradled against a broad chest. Van said nothing as he carried her to the bed, placed her in it, and arranged to the multitude of pillows to make her as comfortable as possible. Hitomi almost expected him to leave when he finished his self-appointed task. Instead, he pulled over the chair from earlier and settled into it. She should have guessed that he wouldn't give up so easily.   
  
For a long moment, Van just looked at her face, noting all the changes time had caused. Her eyes no longer seemed to crowd her other features. Instead, they all seemed to mesh beautifully, creating the mature face of a breathtaking young woman.   
  
Van knew he had to remind himself that she was no longer the impressionable youth he remembered. She was a woman now, a woman who had been hurt too many times by the people around her. Rushing into this was not a good idea. But where was he supposed to start?   
  
Hitomi was staring at her clenched fists as they lay on the light colored quilt. Van decided to begin now, hoping it would be easier if he didn't have to look her in the eye and see the pain she felt the pain he had helped cause.   
  
"Hitomi, I know that you're angry with me, and I know why." He continued on as her head snapped up. "I also know that you're right to be mad. I should have been there for you, regardless of what was happening with me. You needed me, and I wasn't there. That's something that I'm never going to forget, and the way it makes me feel . . . knowing how alone you must have felt . . . it tears me up inside.   
  
"But I can't change what happened. I can't go back and make it better. What I can do is promise that it'll never happen again. If you need someone, I'll be there. Here or on the Mystic Moon, it doesn't matter. What matters to me is that you never feel alone again."   
  
He heard a sniff and saw her reach up to wipe away a tear. It was a long moment before she raised her head to look him in the eye.   
  
"Why? Seven years is a long time, Van. Even just a goodbye would have done. But for you to just suddenly stop being there was hard to deal with. It was worse than hard. So tell me why? What did I do that made you leave me?"   
  
Van looked at her in surprise. "Nothing! There was never anything wrong with you! You were the smartest, bravest, nicest person I've ever met. You knew about things I can only dream of. You've seen two worlds, Hitomi. You saved one of them, and the millions of people on it. How many people can say that?"   
  
"So you're telling me you stopped talking to me because I was a good person? Because I was nice? That's a little hard to swallow." Her voice was harsh as she glared at him angrily. Van felt his own temper rise to match.   
  
"Don't you get it? I wanted to ask you to come here. To live here . . . with me. And I knew if we spoke, the question was going to come out whether I was ready for it or not. I took a good look at what I had to offer compared to the life you would have to leave behind, and I knew I couldn't ask you to make that sacrifice.   
  
"When you left, I was pretty sure you felt the same way about me that I felt about you. I knew you would come back. But I didn't think I was worthy of that kind of commitment. All I had to offer was a burned down country and a future of uncertainty."   
  
"So you made the decision for me? You just decided that I wouldn't think it was good enough, that I would change my mind, is that it?" Hitomi interrupted. She knew he knew about the accident; his words seemed to scream it. Having seen things stranger than this by far, she didn't question how he had gained that knowledge. But she wasn't going to let him off the hook just because he felt guilty over it. He was doing the same thing that had made her so mad seven years ago, trying to make her choices for her. Her life was her own to live, and she wasn't going to let anyone change that.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she tried to organize her thoughts. There were things that needed to be said before this could be put behind them. Now wasn't the time to hold on to foolish secrets and decisions. She had to be calm, and rational. Letting go of her anger, she knew she had to start from the beginning   
  
Looking right into his eyes, she began, determined to say her piece. "When I left here, I was running away. I was being a coward." She saw the disbelief and confusion etched on his face, but trudged on. "I wanted to see my family again, to let them know everything was okay, but I knew it didn't have to be a permanent thing. I knew, or thought I knew, that there was something between us before I left. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I was afraid. I cared about you, and about everyone else I'd met here. But I wasn't willing to face a life where I didn't know what to expect from one day to the next.   
  
"So I chose to go back to a life I didn't really want because it felt safer. I thought I knew what to expect from it." Hitomi laughed, a hollow, joyless sound. "Obviously I was wrong. One thing went wrong, then another. I knew I had made the wrong choice, but by then you were gone, so I didn't think I would get a second chance. I felt so alone, like I didn't deserve to have anyone. Like Fate had decreed my punishment was to stay alone forever."   
  
"I cared about you, Van. I really did. And I think that I got to know you really well in the time we spent together. And because of that, I know that you had to have your reasons for what happened, just as I had mine. I tried to be angry with you, but I can't. I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of being sad.   
  
"The past can't be changed," she said softly, repeating his earlier words, "but the future is ours to decide. I like it here, Van. I want to stay on Gaea. And I want to be your friend, if you'll have me. If you can forget about the shrieking banshee who told you she never wanted to see you again, and listen to an old friend?" She looked at him hopefully, her hands twisting the blanket.   
  
Van looked at her worried face. She was giving him a second chance at being a part of her life. But he didn't want to be just a friend. He wanted her by his side until the end of time. Knowing what her admissions must have cost her, he decided it was time to make a few of his own.   
  
"I cared about you when you left Gaea seven years ago, and I care about you now. But I don't want to be your friend." He watched as her face fell, and hurried to continue. "I love you." He paused again, amazed at how easily the words came to him, and the sense of relief that finally telling her brought. "I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. We may have only known each other for two months years ago, but my soul has been yours since before the stars began to shine. I want to marry you, and raise children with you.   
  
"I know," he kept on, "that we're not the same people we were when we last met, but I think that's probably a good thing. We're better for the time we spent apart, even if it was painful. I want to start fresh, and I refuse to keep secrets from you. If you don't feel the same way, I want you to tell me. But if you love me too, be warned I'm going to do everything in my power to make you choose to marry me as soon as possible, because I don't want to lose you again."   
  
Swallowing hard, he waited for her to say something, anything. But she didn't say a word. Looking up, he saw that she didn't have to. Her answer was written all over her face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: I know, I'm evil. You'll have to read the very last part to see what happens. This was a little rushed, since I was working on it and my next fic at the same time, so I hope nothing is too confusing.   
  
If anyone is interested, it's called "Promised Made and Secrets Kept", and I'll start posting a couple of days after I finish posting chapter fifteen of "Angel Watching Over Me". It's not a continuation of this one, but I think its good. I hope you'll check it out.   
Well, I'm off to finish chapter fifteen!! R/R, because I'm only 22 away from my goal of 100!! 


	15. Forever After

Title: Angel Watching Over Me   
Author: Ashley   
Pairing: V/H, of course   
Rating: PG, mostly for implied angst   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters, but you knew that. . . I hope.   
But I do own this story and all the twists the plot takes.   
Dedication: To anyone who took the time to review this,   
and especially to those who review again and again with helpful (and nice) comments.   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
(five years later)   
  
  
  
Hitomi sighed as she settled onto the wooden bench inside a flower-covered gazebo. The gardens were always so lovely this time of year. The blooms lasted longer here, or maybe it just seemed that way. This was her favorite spot to spend an afternoon, with the sun warming her limbs and the scent of a dozen different flowers settling around her like a gently perfumed cloud.   
  
The book that she had brought along to read lay on the bench beside her, forgotten in the simple joy of being outside and surrounded by nature's beauty. Soon her thoughts drifted back to the past, when things hadn't been so pleasant.   
  
Returning to Gaea had been the best thing to happen to her. She had needed the peace that only that world seemed to offer. For a long time after the accident, she had carried her anger, sadness, and resentment deep inside her, sharing her pain with no one. Finally they had started to weigh her down, until she felt like she was drowning in a life that should have been filled with happiness and love.   
  
She loved her family and friends; that was something she would never deny. But they just hadn't been what she needed at that time. Their pity and compassion wasn't helping. What she had needed was someone who would make her take a good long look at what she had allowed herself to become. Someone who could make her care about something, anything again.   
  
That someone had been Van.   
  
When he had come into the room that day, Hitomi would have gladly wished him to the farthest reaches of the planet. But he wouldn't go. He had refused to leave the room until she listened to what he had to say. It had filled her with anger, the first emotion she had felt in too long a time.   
  
Just to see him there, looking like a dream come true, had infuriated her more. How dare he come back into her life after seven years of silence? The man didn't have the decency to be dead, or suffering from amnesia. No, he was fine; he had just decided what the best thing for her was and carried it out. As though she were in need of someone to make all the important choices for her.   
  
Hitomi shifted a little as the conversation of that day drifted through her mind. Van had knelt there, looking shockingly sincere and hopeful, asking her to marry him. Telling her that he was sorry about everything he had done, promising her he would spend a lifetime making it up to her.   
  
A part of her was screaming for her to say yes, to be with the only person she had ever truly loved. Another part warned her to remember he was the person who had broken her heart, then stomped on the leftover pieces.   
  
She had said no.   
  
Van's face had fallen and he went so pale she had been worried he might faint. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, having just cleared the air between them. When she'd told him she wanted to be friends, she had meant it with all her heart. He did care about her; she knew that with complete certainty. But she wasn't ready to put her heart on the line when the rest of her needed to get better first.   
  
Everyone had been so helpful after they heard her story. Millerna had spent days reading everything about spinal injuries that she could. Dryden had used his connections to scour the lands for any remedies, potions, and even old wives' tales that might help in any way. Allen had spent time each day helping her rebuild her muscles and strength. Good food and lots of rest had completed her new regiment.   
  
It had taken a good bit of time, but the results were more than worth every aching muscle and foul medicine. Though she would probably never get back to where she used to be, she was much better than when she had arrived. She could walk with relative ease, no cane needed. Her back no longer gave her problems unless she happened to twist the wrong way or work it too hard, as was to be expected.   
  
But if the physical healing was a source of happiness, the mental healing was bliss. Hitomi had told everything to people who cared about her; people she knew would stay by her side no matter what. It hadn't bothered her much to tell them about her worst thoughts and feelings, having been present for some of their own worst times.   
  
Through it all, Van had been there, traveling to visit her every chance he got. Inviting her to stay in Fanelia. Bringing along things he thought she might like. And every time she saw him, she fell a little more in love with the man he had become. But still some part of her kept her guard up, trying not to envision him as a permanent part of her life. She didn't think she could stand being abandoned again.   
  
But one day, he refused to be put off. No longer would he accept just friendship. It was everything or nothing, he said, and she would have to decide which it was to be.   
  
Hitomi had looked at him, knowing tears had filled her eyes. "Why do we have to do anything? Why can't things stay this way?" She had known even as she spoke what his answer would be. But somehow she needed to hear the words.   
  
"I can't live my life in limbo, Hitomi. I won't. I've told you before that I love you and want to marry you. That may never change. Every time I see you, my heart becomes whole, the sun shines brighter, and nothing can upset me. But then I have to say goodbye, and a little piece of me dies. I can't do that anymore, Hitomi."   
  
"How do I know you'll mean this tomorrow? Or a year from now? How do I know this isn't the result of some misplaced pity and guilt? I couldn't stand it if I were nothing more than a burden to you, Van. And you mean too much to me for me to let you do that to yourself."   
  
Van had knelt before he, looking into her eyes. His feelings had been written all over his face. "You can't know everything about the future, Hitomi. No one can. You have to trust me, and how I feel about you. But most of all, you have to trust yourself.   
  
"You can turn me down a million times and still be who you are. You're a strong, caring, brave person all on your own, and you don't need anyone to be a part of your life for you to survive. You never really needed me, Hitomi. But I'm hoping you'll want me."   
  
A shout of laughter brought her back from her foray into the past. A toddler came around the corner, sunlight shining off his black hair. When he saw her sitting there, his green eyes filled with joy and he giggled again before launching himself into her arms. Hugging her son to her, Hitomi looked up as a shadow fell over them.   
  
Van leaned against the wall, smiling gently. She smiled back, stretching an arm out to him. He took her hand, moving to sit beside her on the bench. Neither said a word because they didn't have to. Her thoughts were his thoughts, her feelings his as well. As they sat there, cuddled together on that bench, she knew they were thinking about the afternoon she had finally said yes.   
  
They had spent all afternoon arguing about whose fault it was that they had taken so long to get to where they had both wanted to be. Van blamed himself for not keeping in contact and for not being more open before she left Gaea the first time. Hitomi blamed herself for being so mean and stubborn, and for not believing in him as much as he seemed to believe in her. Finally, Van had laughingly called it to a halt.   
  
"Let's just agree that we're both idiots who almost missed out on the best thing that could have happened to us, and spend the rest of out lives making it up to each other."   
  
She'd smiled at him then, reaching out to wrap him in her arms. "Sounds like a plan to me."   
  
And what a plan it was. Every day was filled with happiness she had almost given away. Now she had a husband she adored as much as he adored her back and a son the embodied every good thing she wanted in life.   
  
They had named him Kenny, a tribute to an uncle he would never know past the stories they told him at bedtime. Already he showed his father's boundless energy and his mother's sensitivity. Hitomi had no doubt he would be a great older brother.   
  
As they walked back inside, she laid a hand over her abdomen, feeling the life that grew there. It was too soon for morning sickness or tiredness, or any of the things that usually told someone they were about to be a parent, but still, she knew. She could sense the child there, was as sure of its existence as she was that the sky was blue and the grass was green.   
  
It would be a girl this time, she thought to herself. Maybe they should name her after Van's mother. Varia, maybe.   
  
As her husband turned to smile at her, Hitomi gave a silent thanks to the angels that must surely be watching over her for life to be this good, and a returning smile to the angel that walked by her side. She was home.   
  
  
THE END   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: That's it. The end. I'm feeling pretty sad, which may herald a sequel sometime in the future. But for now, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you thought. 


	16. **TEASER**

**TEASER**  
  
As you may have guessed, I am going to write a sequel to this story. I'm already working on it, but I wanted some feedback before I finish the first part. So here goes.  
  
The story follows one of Van and Hitomi's children (I'm not saying which one yet) as they go through an experience not unlike what thier parents went through (relationship wise. Think Escaflowne minus the war, with a few twists) . You'll get to see a lot of other second generation Escaflowe-ers, who may or may not be what you expect, plus at least one new character you wouldn't guess would be involved. To sum it up in a couple of words, think : wings, cliffs, kidnapping, visions, dreams, and an interesting cast. I'm thinking, if it goes well, it could be a sort of mini-series, following one member from each of the main Esca-families. If so, does anone have a particular person whose child they would like to read about?  
  
So does this interest anyone? Anyone have a brilliant idea to help me along? Let me know. 


End file.
